In Our Defense
by TheSarcasticWench
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on a series of prompts. 005 - Their lack of faith and trust in Arthur was almost insulting.
1. Angel

**A/N:** Alrighty, back again with some new stuff. So the idea here is a series of one-shots based on a list of prompts given to me from a friend (and I built on the list from words that reminded me of the series). They can also be interconnected; a lot of the time I'll reuse an idea from a previous fic. I couldn't decide on a title, so I put my iPod on shuffle and picked a song name lol 10 points if you know the band.

Big thank you to xoxphoenix for beta-ing for me.

**Disclaimer**: Merlin is the property of the BBC, sadly. This fic containers spoilers for 'The Coming of Arthur pt 1 and 2'

* * *

><p><strong>001. Angel<strong>

"You may need to take charge, become…become king."

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat as Merlin hesitated over the word. Trust his loyal servant – who was he kidding, his _friend_ – to state Arthur's fear openly. It seemed…so final. Arthur, becoming king – as if his father would never recover; never return to his original state of mind. There was probably a great deal of people – sorcerers, druids, magic wielders (_Morgana_, Athur added to the thought bitterly_) _– who would be grateful for this. But Arthur was not one of them. And neither, he hoped, was Merlin. He'd need someone he could count on when the time came, someone whom he could trust to be honest and loyal – and who would have thought that it would be _Mer_lin, of all people. Arthur slowly turned his head to the side, not wanting to give Merlin the wrong impression.

"Who knows what the future will bring." He replied guardedly. Merlin seemed to sense Arthur's hesitance on the subject and let it drop, a comfortable silence surrounding the pair. Arthur's thoughts were quickly drawn away from thoughts of kingship, betrayal (_Morgana_) and Uther – the knights had returned safely, with _her_ riding at the head of the small group. All of his worries seemed to vanish – if only temporarily – when he laid his eyes on her; _Guinevere_. He couldn't hold back the smile, as he stood and slowly descended down the steps to meet her as she rode forward, surrounded by his most trusted.

As he reached up to grasp her waist – with the intent of helping her off the horse, nothing more – Arthur couldn't help but feel that no matter what the future bought, he could do it with them at his side - the members of the Round Table. As they both move simultaneously to share a heartfelt kiss, and as Gwen pulled him into an embrace which held all her love and relief, Arthur felt especially sure that he could survive, so long as he had his angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Incredibly corny, I know haha. Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated.

-theSarcasticWench


	2. Hate

**A/N:** New chappie, yayyyy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited, I appreciate it. Also, I'd just like to comment that while there is a lot of room to add more to my little fics here, I'm choosing not to - I suppose you could say I'm leaving it up to the readers' imaginations ;] 

Thanks again to xoxphoenix for beta-ing =] **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is the property of the BBC, sadly. **Takes place after 'the Coming of Arthur pt1&2'**

* * *

><p><strong>002. Hate<strong>

"How do you feel today, Morgause?" Morgana tried to keep her voice soothing – an incredibly hard task when she wanted to cry out of hopelessness. The sickly blonde lying on the makeshift bed before Morgana opened her eyes weakly.

"Not well, sister." Morgause croaked, her voice weak and pitiful. Morgana's throat felt tight as she bit back tears. It was a scary thing, seeing her beautiful, powerful, _commanding_ sister like this – lying on what could very well be her deathbed. And all of this because of Gaius, a seemingly harmless old man – who would have thought his magic would be so potent after so long of disuse. Morgana gently patted her sister's forehead with a damp cloth, hoping desperately that it would cool the raging fever that had been consuming her sister for days.

"Rest more, Morgause. Perhaps you shall feel better when you wake." Morgana suggested, as Morgause seemed to struggle to keep her eyes open. The blonde let out a sigh as she fell back into a restless slumber, the healing bracelet – the one she gifted Morgana so long ago – adorning her wrist is the hope that it would help Morgause like it had Morgana. Morgana rose with a sigh and made her way to the river. It was only then – when she was positive she was far enough away not to wake Morgause, but near enough to know if something happened – that she let out a muted scream.

"Curse them." She growled, her fists clenching in anger. It was _always_ them – Merlin, Gaius, Gwen and _Arthur_. They always had to interfere and spoil Morgause's plans – because they were undoubtedly Morgause's plans, despite the role Morgana had in them. She _hated _them. Loathed them entirely – especially Arthur, the newly titled Prince Regent. _It should be my position_, Morgana raged silently, _it should be my title, it should be my _crown.

She _hated_ them all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** I like evilMorgana a bit, she's definitely an interesting character. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

-theSarcasticWench


	3. Pain

**A/N: **Next drabble is up =] This one is more convo then anything. Again, this was produced after a conversation with xoxphoenix.

Thanks again to xoxphoenix for beta-ing =] **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is the property of the BBC, sadly. **Takes place at no particular point in the series timeline - most likely after series 3.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>003. Pain<strong>

He didn't stop to think. He saw danger and acted without really thinking about it – though he'd be the first to admit that he didn't think most things through. It wasn't until he was on the ground – wondering when he'd fallen down – that he thought '_wow, _really_ didn't think this one through_'.

"No, Merlin!"

'_Oh, someone's calling my name… Why do they sound so far away?_'

"Come on mate, don't do this! Hang on!"

'_Is it…Gwaine? Why does he sound so sad? So lost?_'

"Somebody get Gaius over here, _now_!"

'_That was Arthur. He's okay then... What a relief._'

"Listen to me Merlin, you _idiot_! What were you thinking? Why would you risk yourself for me?" Desperate words hit his ears – '_oh it's Arthur still_'_, _the thought passed hazily through his mind. '_How unusual, to hear the calm, collected prince sounding so panicked_'… "Gaius will be here soon, and he'll fix everything!" '_Oh Arthur, Gaius can't work miracles_', he thought sadly, weakly twitching his fingers. He was slowly losing the feeling in his body – _cold, so cold_.

"…sire, too far gone."

'_Gaius?_'

"No! He can't be!"

'_It sounds almost as if Arthur is…crying. Can't be…not Arthur._'

"_Mer_lin, listen to me! I command you to live! Do what_ever_ it takes, do you understand me? I don't care if it's magic!"

'_Wait, _what_? He knows?_'

"Just live!"

'_I see…Kilgharrah would be pretty disappointed if it ended here, when we're so close to completing our destiny…_' Merlin made up his mind. '_This will hurt…_' Merlin felt his magic respond to his distant call, flooding his body. He was sure his eyes were glowing golden, and as feeling flooded back into his body, he knew the magic was working – who would have thought it, it was pretty common knowledge (among those who know about his magic) that Merlin's healing abilities left something to be desired. '_Enough…no more…_' Merlin felt exhausted, the strength of his magic dying down a bit – though he could still feel it at work – and he twitched violently at the sudden pain in his body. He groaned loudly, calling attention to himself.

"Merlin!" He was too tired to identify who was calling to him, but he managed to smile weakly.

"Tired…" He mumbled, feeling sleep – or maybe it was unconsciousness – creeping up on him. He felt a hand stroke his hair gently as he began to relax.

"Rest, Merlin. You're safe."

'_Thank you, Arthur_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews aren't necessary but are appreciated =]

-theSarcasticWench


	4. Desperate

**A/N: **Hi again! This one is only a short one, but it's the first story of a 2-part drabble.

Thanks as always to xoxphoenix for beta-ing.**  
><strong>

****Disclaimer:**** Merlin is the property of the BBC, sadly.** **Takes place at no particular point in the series timeline - most likely after series 3.****

* * *

><p><strong>004. Desperate<strong>

"Arthur, please! Let me explain!"

Arthur couldn't remember a time when Merlin had sounded so desperate – not even that time that Arthur had been bitten by the questing beast and everyone thought him dead. The younger man looked close to tears as he backed away from the furious prince. Arthur ached, guilt and regret burning deep within him.

"No. I will not. You, a lowly servant, cannot demand that I, the Prince Regent of Camelot, listen to your blubbering excuses." Arthur responded coolly, his expression hard. "You will leave, _now_, and never come back. You are forbidden to step foot in Camelot ever again." Arthur heard exclamations of shock and anger from the round table knights – those who considered Merlin to be their close friend – and murmurs of curiosity and surprise from the members of the court (visiting and otherwise). Merlin's eyes were watering as he stared at Arthur, his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"If that is what you wish…" Merlin croaked despondently, his head ducking down so that his eyes weren't visible. Arthur almost reached out for his manservant, but quickly stilled himself. '_I am sorry, Merlin_', Arthur thought sadly, '_but it won't be for long_'. Merlin nodded his head once and hurried from the room, swiftly followed by a scowling Gwaine and a frowning Lancelot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Thanks heaps for reading!

-theSarcasticWench


	5. Trust

**A/N:** Hi guys! Been a little while since I updated, right? So it took me a little while to get around to watching season 4 of Merlin, but I finally did and loved it.

This particular drabble is a follow on from number 4.

Once again, thanks to xoxphoenix for beta-ing.

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is the property of the BBC, sadly. **Takes place at no particular point in the series timeline - most likely after series 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>005. Trust<strong>

Arthur retreated to his chambers with a heavy sigh. It had been a hectic and tiresome few days – who'd have thought that _Mer_lin would be right when he said a bootlicker for a servant would bore him. Not to mention the endless dirty looks some of his knights; mainly Gwaine and Lancelot, but (surprisingly) Sir Leon as well – apparently he had grown quite fond of the clumsy servant. To be completely honest, they were driving Arthur _mental_. It was enough that he was getting judgemental looks from the visiting court members, but to have his handpicked group of knights question him so openly? Their lack of faith and trust in Arthur was almost insulting.

Of course, none of them knew that Merlin's public dismissal was all a part of a surprisingly well thought of scheme – they probably wouldn't have believed it anyway, not with Merlin and Arthur coming up with majority of said scheme. Anyway, who would have thought Merlin could act so well – well enough that he had _Gwaine_ (one of the most convincing liars and con artists Arthur had ever met) fooled. But Arthur was _tired_ of the scheme; it was emotionally and physically draining for the young prince.

"Not much longer now," Arthur sighed to himself as he began to undress. He couldn't stand it when the bootlicker helped him prepare for bed – no, it _wasn't _because he missed Merlin's insults (he was _not_ fat) – and so he always made sure to dismiss him in the late afternoon. The prince collapsed on his bed with another sigh, folding his hands behind his head as he stared at the canopy of his bed.

"Arthur…" He stilled, hearing the muted whisper. '_Where did that come from_', he wondered as he sat up slowly, his alertness returning. "Arthur, down here…" Arthur felt a smile forming on his face. '_I know that voice_', he thought, jumping to his feet.

"_Mer_lin, what do you think you're doing under my bed?" Arthur demanded, reaching down to pull his manservant out by his ankles. Merlin had a wide grin on his face as he waved cheerily in greeting. "And what are you doing back in Camelot? If anyone were to see you, the plan would be ruined!" Merlin waved a dismissive hand.

"Still a prat, I see." Merlin taunted lightly. He got to his feet quickly, absently reaching out to brush some dirt from Arthur's jacket – that didn't cause Arthur to smile fondly, either. "And I never left…again." Merlin's thoughts were clearly on another time – the troll incident seemed so long ago – when he'd been banished from Camelot. "And no, I wasn't under the bed the whole time either, I stayed with Gwen and Elyan this time." Merlin continued, anticipating Arthur's next snide remark. Arthur smiled at that.

"Then why are you back here now, when that is _not_ what we planned?" Arthur replied bitingly. Merlin shrugged.

"I thought I'd better be here for back up, when they do attack. It's not like you could beat three sorcerers by waving your sword at them." Merlin responded easily. "Trust me, Arthur, I can handle this." Arthur shook his head, still smiling slightly.

"Merlin you are a wonder."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Thanks for your patience, hope you enjoyed this one =]

-theSarcasticWench


End file.
